NOTICIA CALIENTE: La Mansion Phantomhive en Llamas
by Centauro Zafiro
Summary: no se esta incendiando XD, no, es que nuestra querida Maylene esta viendo comportamientos fogosos entre los habitantes de la mansion, que le sucedera?... ADVERTENCIA: demasiado Lemon


Pues bueno… un nuevo fanfic de Kuroshitsuji, esta vez con Maylene de protagonista, que le pasara ahora? Solo les diré que cosas muy interesantes, disfrútenlo!

Noticia Caliente: LA MANSIÓN PHANTOMHIVE EN LLAMAS!

Maylene ya no soportaba más la situación, por lo que un buen día tomo una gabardina, se colocó unos lentes oscuros y salió de la mansión Phantomhive, dispuesta a acabar con todo de una vez. Unas vueltas por la ciudad y se encontró frente a una tienda de antigüedades en los barrios bajos de Londres, entro a dicha tienda; en el estante estaba un viejito muy simpático que le dijo:

Buenos días señorita, ve algo que le interese?

Vengo a ver a Madame Richie – dijo decidida Maylene. El viejo la miró con seriedad.

Por aquí… sígame por favor – contesto

Después de muchas vueltas en un laberinto de pasillos, Maylene estaba frente a una cortina de cuentas rojas y negras.

Ella está adentro, señorita – le dijo aquel viejito

Gracias – dijo Maylene.

Trago saliva y atravesó aquella cortina de cuentas; al pasar observó una habitación con un candelabro, telas árabes que adornaban y tapizaban la pared, una alfombra persa café, muchas velas con aromas distintos y colores distintos, y en el centro una mesa de madera con dos sillas alrededor, dicha mesa sostenia la famosísima bola de cristal que pertenece a adivinos y gitanos.

Siéntate querida – menciono una señora de mediana edad que estaba sentada, aquella señora vestia un largo vestido de tela color azul zafiro, traía un paleacate en su cabeza y su cara tenía mucho maquillaje, sus accesorios eran aretes, muchos collares y anillos extravagantes… sin duda Madame Richie.

Gracias – murmuro Maylene nerviosa – etto… me han dicho que usted puede ayudarme

Seguro, cuéntame, que necesitas? Una conexión con algún muerto, o una maldición sobre un caballero quizá?

No! Nada de eso!... vera – Maylene se quitó los lentes negros y se puso sus lentes normales – necesito que me quite las malas vibras, una limpia sería algo perfecto, últimamente me despierto en la noche y veo cosas que no quiero ver

Madame solo la vio con cara de: ehh?

Ehh, querida… creo que – interrumpió Madame, pero Maylene siguió

Ya sé que no tengo perdón! Pero esta semana ha sido muy extraña, Ciel-bocchan me correría si se entera que vine aquí… no morí de milagro cuando… AAHHH!... es que Ciel-bocchan, Sebastian… también Bard y Finny y todos los demás estaban AHH!... no pude moverme

A ver, primero respira… tranquila – dijo Madame – pero hija, no es a mí a quien deberías…

Todo empezó desde esa noche – se dispuso a relatar Maylene.

FLASHBACK

Maylene estaba cansada, había sido un largo día de trabajo, ya era de noche, así que Maylene decidió irse a dormir… grave error: era sonámbula, y bien saben todos que la regla de oro es jamás despertar a alguien en esa condición; y para "infortunio" de Maylene (que en realidad no era tanto infortunio… al menos si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Maylene habría sido mi paraíso terrenal, ahora verán de qué hablo) había mucho ruido proveniente de una habitación; Maylene se despertó de golpe, y sin saber cómo, estaba parada frente a la puerta del estudio de la mansión.

"**pero que diablos…?** - pensó – **porque estoy frente al estudio?... un momento, que es ese ruido?" **

Nuestra queridísima e inocente Maylene abrió sin pensar la puerta, pero la volvió a cerrar porque cual fuera la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a… SEBASTIAN MICHAELS Y CIEL PHANTOMHIVE BESANDOSE!... oh si, y no era un beso tierno, era un beso bien dado, llamado coloquialmente _"beso francés".  
><em>"**AHHH!... CI-CI-CIEL-B-BO…CCHAN…Y-Y-Y… SEBASTIAN! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE ESTEN BESANDO!".**Ah! claro que se estaban besando, y muy apasionadamente por cierto. Maylene observaba todo a través de una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

Idiota! – grito el pequeño conde – que demonios estás haciendo?

Bocchan me pidió que lo besara – contesto sonriendo aquel demonio

YO NUNCA DIJE QUE ME BESARAS EN LA BOCA!

Usted me dijo que lo besara… pero nunca especifico en donde y como

Y TIENES QUE OBEDECER TODAS MIS ORDENES? – pero de inmediato Ciel calló, por supuesto que el demonio obedecería TODAS sus órdenes

Se le ofrece algo más, Bocchan? – menciono Sebastian viéndolo con aire lujurioso

No… puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras ya

Mmm… ha dicho que haga lo que yo quiera…, Bocchan? – el demonio miro a los ojos al pequeño, a este se le enchino la piel… y a Maylene también!

E-E-Espera… Sebastian… que quieres hacer? – pregunto con incredulidad

Satisfacer un capricho que tengo desde que sirvo a Bocchan…

Y sin decir otra palabra, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, lo recostó en el escritorio de madera, y comenzó a desvestirlo rápidamente

QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO?... SEBASTIAN!... DETEN…! – pero no pudo completar la orden porque unos labios demoniacos lo interrumpieron. Ciel se vio hundido en un beso embriagador, apasionado, y sentía como poco a poco, se dejaba llevar por las suaves caricias de su mayordomo, quien le desabrochaba hábilmente su pantalón de tela azul.

Y sin pedirlo, Ciel comenzó a tomar partido en aquel encuentro, quitándole el saco y el chaleco a Sebastian, este se sorprendió de la correspondencia que recibía de parte de su persona especial… y con esto comprendió que sus sentimientos no serían ignorados nunca más. Cuando el pequeño estaba desnudo completamente, el demonio comenzó a acariciarlo más y más, lo besaba en sus pequeños e infantiles pechos, haciendo gemir al conde; el demonio pensó en bajar al miembro de su pequeño, para lamerlo, pero una voz lo detuvo:

No… ahí no… - dijo tímidamente Ciel

No se preocupe Bocchan, tratare de ir despacio – contesto, y dicho lo cual, descendió al lugar prohibido; Ciel soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió que su pareja lo lamia con fuerza y rapidez, se sentía en la gloria, porque de cierto modo ese mayordomo le había despertado interés desde hace tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, HASTA ESTE MOMENTO. Justo antes de que el conde terminara, Sebastian dejo de realizar su tarea.

Que pasa? – pregunto Ciel

Ciel-bocchan… no puedo contenerme más, si me permite… - Ciel entendió lo que quería, y para aceptar la propuesta, acaricio su mejilla, el demonio entendió el mensaje; rápidamente se desabrochó el pantalón, se bajó su ropa interior, tomó su miembro claramente excitado, atrajo al pequeño hacia sí y comenzó a introducir su sexo lentamente, Ciel gritó, literalmente. Ya se imaginaran como habrá estado Maylene presenciando toda esta acción: digamos que su sistema circulatorio se le salía por los orificios nasales.

Sebastian había aumentado el ritmo, podría estar así por mucho tiempo, y las embestidas eran muy placenteras para Ciel, tanto, que el escritorio arrastraba las patas al ritmo de Sebastian, quien parecía todo un semental, abrazando apasionadamente a su pequeño; Ciel era el que ya no podía seguirle el paso, necesitaba liberar la presión ya, así que la acción que le siguió ya saben cuál fue… y Sebastian aun siendo demonio, también tenía su límite, también termino perfectamente, el líquido se dirigió al interior del conde. Sebastian cayó encima del orgulloso Phantomhive abrazándolo.

Sebastian… es una orden… duerme conmigo en mi cuarto esta noche – dijo con seguridad una voz infantil

_Yes, my lord – _contesto el demonio, incorporándose para besar suavemente al pequeño.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

LO VI TODO! – grito Maylene. Madame no se movía de la impresión de escuchar aquella "peculiar" anécdota – pero no conformes no eso… la noche siguiente vi algo que jamas crei ver…

FLASHBACK

Aun no fuera del susto de la noche anterior, Maylene de nuevo se dispuso a dormirse, estaba algo nerviosa de que la experiencia de anoche se repitiera… y si de buenas noticias se habla, si, Maylene se habia levantado dormida otra vez. Esta vez su aterrizaje fue cerca de la cocina, se despertó por un ruido de cadenas.

Ahh! Me levante de nuevo! – dijo para si misma – …cadenas? El único ruido capaz de asemejar cadenas son unos grilletes viejos que Ciel-bocchan guarda… - a Maylene se le ilumino la mente -… en la cocina justamente

Cuando se acercó un poco para mirar qué provocaba el ruido…

HAZLO YA! –se escuchó gritar a una fina voz, era Finny, quien se encontraba… TOTALMENTE DESNUDO! Frente a una persona con pectorales muy marcados.

"**EEEHH! Que… que es esto?...porque Finny esta…?" - **pensaba nuestra querida Maylene, que no caía en el asombro de ver al inocente Finny desnudo, mas importante a la otra persona que sostenía unos grilletes frente a él.

No puedo hacerlo! Te lastimaras! – contestó aquel hombre que presumía de ser mejor cocinero que Sebastian…si, era Bard, quien por cierto tenía la parte superior del cuerpo descubierta, dejando notar un cuerpo de ensueño (al menos para Finny n_n)

No digas tonterías! Espósame las muñecas!... si no, estoy seguro de que te golpeare con las manos libres

No entiendo… no sería más fácil que dejaras la mente en blanco? Funciona

Con "este" tipo de cosas no! Bard… ESPOSAME! – dijo decidido Finny

… Vale, pero es bajo tu responsabilidad si te lastimas – le contesto la voz masculina

Dicho esto, Bard procedió a encadenar a Finny. Maylene estaba entre asustada, confundida, exaltada y muy mareada porque su sangrado nasal empezaba a fluir de nuevo.

Que loco, no crees? – dijo Finny, quién ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con sus muñecas inmovilizadas, Bard volteo a verlo un tanto sacado de onda

Que dices? De que hablas?

De esto… alguna vez creíste que querrías a un chico? - dijo tímidamente el pequeño

Para ser sincero – Bard soltó un pequeño suspiro - … jamás creería que me pidieras que te encadenara – se acercó un poco a Finny – si me preguntas porqué me enamore de ti, no tendría respuesta para eso, es solo algo que nace… supongo qu… - no pudo acabar su frase porque unos traviesos labios lo besaron, labios inocentes aun.

… tendremos mucho más tiempo para hablar después grandulón – dijo Finny coquetamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

Bard lo miro con asombro, en serio había sido amor a primera vista en cuanto lo vio en la mansión Phantomhive tratando de hacer jardinería de una manera torpe, eso le gustaba de Finny. Por cierto: los grilletes servirían para aplacar un poco la fuerza descomunal que poseía el pequeño, porque las actividades posteriores iban a ser algo rudas, sobretodo para alguien como Finny por ser virgen. Dicho y hecho, Bard lo besó de nuevo más atrevidamente ahora, sus labios se abrieron un poco, Finny temblaba, Bard le mordía sus labios, pero le gustaba a Finny. El gran "cocinero" empezó a lamer con lujuria el cuello del pequeño, fue a parar en su oído para provocarle un gemido al pequeño inexperto. Bard recostó en la mesa a Finny, llevó dos de sus dedos de la mano a su boca para lubricarlos antes de disponerse a realizar su siguiente tarea

Bard… q-que… ha…ras? – dijo entrecortadamente el chico rubio

Relájate... iré despacio – dicho esto, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del pequeño, éste soltó un gemido al sentir como el dedo de Bard se movía circularmente en su entrada, sintió como introducía otro poco a poco, Finny estaba totalmente sonrojado y excitado, lleno de placer… Bard noto que la entrada de su pareja estaba empezando a dilatarse lo suficiente como para proceder a la siguiente acción, pero Finny sin querer dio un fuerte golpe en medio de la mesa, aun con los grilletes; lo que hiso que el diminuto trozo de madera se hiciera pedazos, haciendo que Finny se cayera y Bard resbalara.

… Lo siento – alcanzo a decir el pequeño rubio después de que todo el polvo se dispersara

No importa, después lo limpio – Bard miro a Finny con intenciones perversas, siguió con voz sensual – y ahora… en que estábamos? – dijo besándolo apasionadamente de nuevo.

Mientras lo besaba pudo notar que la boca de Finny dibujaba una sonrisa, y en seguida sintió como unas pequeñas manos le desabrochaban con rapidez su pantalón y le bajaban su ropa interior, correspondió lo que su pareja deseaba.

Entrare… Finny… sostente de mi – dijo Bard orientando las temblorosas manos de su pareja a su cuello y sin dar tiempo a que el chico rubio contestara, tomó su miembro, erecto ya, y lo dirigió al interior.

Finny volvió a gemir, le dolía un poco, pero se sentía realmente feliz de sentir la esencia de su pareja fundiéndose con él. Bard empezó a moverse lentamente, el chico rubio derramó una pequeña lágrima, se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, pero poco a poco el dolor se convirtió en un placer muy grande cuando Bard comenzó a entrar con rapidez. Maylene, nuestra querida expectante… digamos estaba manchada en un charco de sangre propio… por suerte no se había muerto, pero miren lo que es a fuerza de voluntad: seguía observando el espectáculo. Bard sostenia a Finny por las caderas, mientras éste trataba de aprovechar cada momento, gemia de placer por estar con su compañero compartiendo ese preciso momento para ambos, pero así como el tiempo es generoso también es cruel… ambos terminaron con su tarea, Finny pudo sentir perfectamente como lo derramado caía en su interior, esbozó una sonrisa enorme al sentirlo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Soy una pecadora!... Ciel-Bocchan le pido perdón en donde quiera que este!...T-T… son secretos de la mansión pero necesito una cura pronto. Madame, no fue lo único que esa semana… - continuo Maylene

FLASHBACK

La querida Maylene no podía ver directo a los ojos a nadie excepto a Tanaka-san, se sentía muy avergonzada y cada vez que veía a uno de los involucrados de sus hemorragias, le entraban ganas de desangrarse de nuevo, pobre Maylene… al día siguiente quiso dormirse, pero no podía, pensando que si lo hacía despertaría presenciado una escena no apta para menores. Se quedó despierta esa noche hasta que escuchó unos ruidos extraños que provenían del jardín.

"**Ahh?... quien estará afuera a estas horas?"** pensó Maylene. Bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta que lleva al jardin, y estaba a punto de atravesar el césped cuando escuchó uno crujidos que venían de un árbol, se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo detrás de una escultura de mármol, giró su cabeza para saber qué pasaba, esperaba obtener una respuesta "pacifica", pero en vez de eso recibió una guadaña (motosierra) que impactó contra la pared, y casi le da en la cabeza de no ser porque la esquivó a tiempo. Pero Maylene no se asombró por la guadaña sino porque vio unas personas semidesnudas rodando por el césped besándose muy apasionadamente, ambas personar solo compartían 3 cosas en común: ambos llevaban lentes, ambos hombres y ambos shinigamis. Uno de ellos tenía un cabello largo de color rojo encendido que lo caracterizaba, al contrario del otro que tenia unos ojos fríos y calculadores, y traía un corte de cabello café oscuro muy formal que le daba un aire seductor en extremo. Se habían detenido en medio del jardín, el shinigami serio estaba acostado arriba del shinigami rojo.

Grell… te dije que te relajaras, no estamos en condiciones de que sepan que estamos investigando aquí – dijo el shinigami serio

Lo siento Will… es que teniéndote cerca, besándome y todo eso… es difícil concentrarse en el objetivo original – dijo riendo el shinigami rojo

Eso no explica que aventaras tu guadaña

Es que me emocione de más cuando me propusiste aquello… - respondió coquetamente – seguimos con eso… Will…?

El shinigami solo hizo un gesto de "¬_¬… de acuerdo", lo que procedió fue que comenzaron besarse de nuevo, para esto ambos ya tenían sus abdómenes descubiertos.

"**MALDICION!...otra vez? y ni siquiera conozco a estos dos…que hice..? Dime… QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?" **pensaba Maylene mientras presenciaba aquello. Will tomo un impulso y giró a su compañero para que su espalda quedara frente a él, y empezó a despojar a Grell de su ropa interior.

Will, espera… necesito un respiro – suplico el shinigami

Pero yo no, te dije que ya no podía contenerme, acepta las consecuencias – dijo sádicamente mientras conducía su miembro al interior de Grell

Ahhh…! Will! – dijo en un gemido ahogado Grell – ve despacio…duele

Will obedeció, retiro su sexo de Grell lentamente, para darle tiempo a este de respirar. Cuando vio que Grell estaba más relajado tomo de nuevo el miembro y lo dirigio al interior otra vez, esta vez Grell gimió pero con placer, no sentía dolor, aunque sabía que su compañero era experto en infligirlo, sobretodo cuando probaban diferentes posiciones. Sentía como Will lo abrazaba por detrás con sus enormes brazos y se fundían en uno solo, Grell no hacia más que aferrarse al pasto mientras esperaba que Will terminara, pero de repente sintió que éste se retiraba de él.

Q-Que… pasa? – pregunto volteándose a verlo

Debemos irnos… estamos retrasados a la reunión de shinigamis – contesto Will mientras se vestia

ESO NO ES JUSTO! WILL, NO SEAS UN CABEZOTA! –grito enojado el pelirrojo, pero fue callado por unos labios seductores. Grell sintió como la lengua de Will invadía su boca, haciéndolo estremecer.

Te prometo que terminaremos esto en casa, y esta vez – se acercó a su oído - … no te dejare dormir.

Dicho esto ambos shinigamis desparecieron en un segundo. Ya sabrán lo que le pasó a Maylene.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Fue entonces cuando comencé a sospechar que estaba bajo algún tipo de maldición…creí que ya no podía ver a nadie más haciendo esas cosas, pero entonces el príncipe Soma y Agni vinieron a visitar la mansión…

FLASHBACK

Maylene, prepara la habitación de huéspedes para el príncipe Soma y Agni – había dicho Sebastian

S-S-Si… en seg-guida… - Maylene estaba sonrojada debido a que los recuerdos la invadían. Nuestra querida chica trataba de hacerse a la idea de que nada pasaría. **"He visto a casi todos en la mansión, no puede pasar otra cosa, ya seria el colmo, sobretodo porque Ciel-Bocchan de seguro me despediría"** pensaba para tranquilizarse.

Ya entrada la noche, Maylene temblaba debajo de las sabanas de su cama, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, y los pelos de punta, le aterraba dormirse ahora, pero aunque haya voluntad el cuerpo humano también necesita un descanso, Maylene cayo dormida. Pasando de la medianoche Maylene abrió los ojos, y en seguida notó lo que más temía: estaba frente a la puerta de un baño de la mansión, de la cual salían ruidos. **"Ahh… y ahora qué? Otra vez lo mismo… YA SE! Si no miro dentro probablemente la maldicion se acabe" **ohh… pero los simples mortales no entienden razones, la curiosidad mato al gato, por lo que Maylene decidió dar una mirada rápida, pero paso de ser rápida a "espiar silenciosamente el baño para que nadie me note" porque la sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio unas siluetas morenas dentro de la tina besándose. La pobre Maylene no se desmayó para que no la descubrieran, el vapor era denso pero se distinguían perfectamente aquellas dos siluetas: el príncipe Soma y Agni… demasiado bueno para no ser cierto, claro que eran ellos dos, esperaban menos?

Maylene observó que ese beso era muy tierno y dulce a diferencia de los que había visto días antes. La bañera tenía muchas burbujas y aceites que olían a jazmín, lo más importante: Agni estaba sentado y el príncipe Soma recostado encima de él (eso es tan romántico n_n) obviamente ambos estaban desnudos (daa…si no, no estarían dentro de la bañera ¬_¬). Agni acariciaba la nuca del príncipe con delicadeza, sin dejar de besarlo, Maylene hasta ahora estaba "relajada" con la situación, pero que ingenua es nuestra querida amiga, porque si bien creía que solo se estaban besando, el príncipe Soma soltó un fuerte gemido para probarle lo contrario. Soma podía sentir cómo el miembro de su compañero se deslizaba con delicadeza en él.

Agni… Ahhh! – decía el príncipe haciendo notar que claramente estaba excitado, pero dejando derramar una lagrima

Soma-sama, lo lastime? – pregunto preocupado

No…estoy bien – acariciando su mejilla - mi querido Agni… te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo… por favor no te separes de mí nunca mas

SOMA-SAMA! – contesto Agni llorando y abrazando a su compañero. El príncipe, correspondiendo a Agni, lo beso en la boca con más pasión que antes. El poseedor de "La mano de Dios" tomó las caderas del príncipe para atraerlo más hacia sí, sin dejar de soltar gemidos, ambos, empezaron a moverse simultáneamente. El príncipe se sentía en el cielo con todas esas sensaciones enlazadas con las emociones, simplemente el momento era perfecto para ambos.

A-Ag…ni – dijo por fin Soma – no puedo… no… AAAHH!

Lo que siguió fue que un líquido blanquizco empezó a flotar en el agua de la bañera. Maylene al ver eso, dio el azotón, afortunadamente recobró la consciencia a tiempo antes de que los dos extranjeros se asomaran a la puerta a ver qué pasaba.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Creía que Agni y el príncipe solo tenían una amistad muy bonita… pero ahora sé que hay más que eso… AAAHH! SE HARA CONFLICTO INTERNACIONAL SI SABEN QUE LOS VI!...Madame, pero justo cuando creía que ya nada podía ser peor…

FLASHBACK

Maylene se encontraba en posición fetal meciéndose de un lado a otro, cuando Finny la encontró.

Maylene? Sucede algo?

EEHH! NO! NADA!...POR QUE HABRIA DE SUCEDER ALGO! HAHAHA... – dijo algo nerviosa

Pareces algo alterada, dormiste bien anoche?

Anoche? SI! No estoy alterada, debe ser tu imaginación Finny…si, eso es tu imaginación – y salio corriendo del cuarto antes de que se le soltara la lengua.

Maylene! – grito una voz infantil

AAAAAAAHHH! O - Maylene cayó de la impresión – di…digame, Ciel-bocchan

Necesito que prepares las camas para otra habitación de huéspedes, tendremos invitados hoy

Aahh… está bien Ciel-bocchan, necesita otra cosa?

Si, el joven Trancy tiene una fascinación por una decoración algo lúgubre. Cambia un poco el tapizado entendido?

"**Así que el señorito Trancy vendrá de visita… si se acompaña de ese mayordomo…NO! No hay que pensar negativo! T-T…Debo ser fuerte y confiar en que no sucederá nada, no pasara nada!...Asi es Maylene, solo es una noche… si paso de esta sin nada inesperado, me habré salvado de la maldición**" pensaba Maylene mientras cumplía la tarea de Ciel.

Una vez más estaba equivocada y pudo comprobarlo cuando despertó a medianoche, a tiempo antes de tropezar con las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal, que el joven Trancy estaba siendo acorralado contra la pared por ese misterioso mayordomo de ojos dorados. La primera reacción de Maylene fue caer de rodillas… quería gritar por el impacto del momento, ya sabía lo que pasaría después, pero se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito, y se sonrojó.

Claude y Alois estaban en el pequeño espacio entre las escaleras primarias y secundarias, el mayordomo veía con seriedad al péqueño, éste solo apartaba el rostro de su mirada.

Prometió darme una recompensa si lo traía a esta mansión, ya está aquí, ahora quero mi recompensa – dijo aquel demonio

Ya te dije que estoy cansado, Claude, no puedes esperar a mañana?

Un demonio no espera – le susurró en el oído – …un demonio consigue lo que quiere, amo

Ohh… es lo que quieres, Claude? – dijo con lujuria el pequeño

Es lo que quiero… y también deseo…amo – murmuró acercándose a los labios del pequeño. Juntaron sus bocas en un beso absorbente lleno de pasión, el demonio era hábil, jugueteaba con los labios del menor, los mordía, e introducía su lengua para jugar con la del joven Trancy, quien empezó a temblar, lo que hizo que la rodillas flaquearan y se sentara en el piso alfombrado.

El demonio aprovechó que su amo tenía la guardia baja para usar unos movimientos rapidos y despojarlo de toda prenda, Alois se quedó sorprendido con aquello pero le gustaba que Claude fuera brusco, el mayordomo se quitó su saco, los guantes, el chaleco, el pantalón, lo único que dejo fue su camiseta y su ropa interior.

*Dato curioso: Alois parecía tener cierto fetichismo hacia las camisetas de Claude, cuando éste le hacia el amor, sentía que era algo _sexy_*

El demonio procedió a lamer el miembro del menor haciéndolo sacar muchos gemidos, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con una de sus manos los pechos de Alois, le daba en realidad lengüetazos en la punta para excitarlo mas, porque Claude era experto en aprovechar los puntos "G" de Alois, sabía dónde localizarlos con precisión, no era nada nuevo para él, al fin que no era la primera ni la última vez que intimaba con su pequeño, de eso estaba seguro.

Qué esperas…? Ya… Claude – decía el pequeño acariciando el cabello de su mayordomo, éste entendió el mensaje. Volteó al pequeño para dejarlo de perfil en el suelo, como en posición fetal, se posiciono detrás de él, empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras que con su mano levantaba la pierna de éste y con la otra sostenía su miembro erecto para orientarlo a la entrada de su pequeño.

Ahh… Claude... – gimió el rubio. Podía sentir perfectamente la forma cilíndrica del sexo de su acompañante, sentía como se movía dentro de él, lentamente y rápidamente al mismo tiempo, era sencillamente magnifico el placer que le causaba recompensar al demonio. Pero no solo placer, le daba alegría también, se conectaban muy bien, se pertenecían mutuamente.

Claude comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que Alois gimiera su nombre y le suplicara más. Alois llegó al climax, al igual que Claude, quien retiro suavemente su miembro del pequeño, éste con la poca energía que le quedaba giró hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos demoniacos, recibiendo un calido abrazo, y posando su cabeza en el pecho de Claude.

Nadie… - dijo de repente Claude – no dejare que nadie te toque, excepto yo

Ohh?... Te preocupas por mí, Claude? – dijo con burla el joven Trancy – nunca lo hubiera creído de ti

… Yo solo sirvo al joven Trancy, solo eso, aunque… - lo tomó de la barbilla – admito que si el amo le pidiera a otra persona lo que me pide a mí – lo besó con ternura -… no sé si mantendría mi postura profesional al nivel de mi trabajo… el amo me pertenece desde que selló el contrato… es mío y de nadie más – declaro volviéndolo a besar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y antes de que esto se salga de control y vea más cosas innecesarias, quiero que me quite la maldicion!... Madame, que debo hacer? qué hago?

Nada hija… no necesitas hacer nada – declaró Madame – al menos no aquí

Eehh? Que quiere decir? – pregunto confundida Maylene

Lo que quiero decir es que tu no necesitas una adivina, lo que necesitas es un doctor que te de medicians para el sonambulismo! Y ahora fuera de mi tienda, toma tu dinero, y no le digas a nadie que me conoces

Pero, pero…

Nada de peros! Fuera

Nuestra querida Maylene, tantas cosas que le suceden. Moraleja? Acudir a un doctor antes que a un adivino/a, y mantener la boca cerrada por supuesto.

FIN

Bueno solo quería hacer una "comedia" con varios sueños realizados de muchos peronajes, jaja… su servidora en especial, gusta mucho de la pareja de CielXSebastian, pero os demás también me encantan, quería plasmar lo que hay en mi cabeza, ojala que lo hayan disfrutado

GRACIAS POR LEER! XD


End file.
